Inesperado
by Dreamdy
Summary: AU Moderno. Después de una noche de borrachera con Hipo Abadejo en la primera parte de su ultimo año, Astrid Hofferson termina en una situación muy inesperada que sin duda va a cambiar la forma en que su "perfecto" ultimo año de la escuela secundaria se suponía que debia ir.


**Bueno, esto está dedicado a mi buen amigo Park Hiuyi. Espero que lo disfrutes, amigo, al igual que espero que ustedes lo hagan**

**Disclaimer: Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón es propiedad de Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Esto solo es una traduccion que HouseHaddock amablemente me dejó hacer.**

* * *

><p>La primera parte del último año comenzaba y Astrid Hofferson no podría estar más entusiasmada por ello. Era la primera fiesta que se organizaba en su último año juntos en este pequeño pueblo, antes de que algunos de ellos fueran capaces de escapar con su vida y sanidades intactas. Astrid planeaba ser uno de los pocos, pero ella disfrutaría de sus últimos meses aquí hasta que ella se tuviera que ir. Estar en la cima de la escala social le permitió la posibilidad de hacerlo sin ningún problema.<p>

La fiesta estaba siendo organizada en la casa de Patricio "Patán" Mocoso. Patán era el epítome de la alta popularidad en Berk, a pesar de que tenia uno de los peores apodos (y era una ciudad en donde la mayoría de los adolescentes tenían apodos, realmente era algo). Astrid apenas recordaba sus orígenes, algo acerca de la forma en que había sido atrapado comiendo sus mocos cuando eran pequeños y tal vez también que era muy fuerte… realmente no importaba, porque él era Patán y llevaba el nombre con orgullo. No tenía problemas bromeando sobre si mismo, incluso, sobre todo porque era caliente y estaba en el equipo de fútbol, así que realmente no le importaba como le llamaran.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus respectivos lugares en la cima de la escala social, Astrid en realidad no podía soportar a Patán. Él era increíblemente molesto y más siempre que iba a ella, a pesar de que nunca estaba interesada, ni siquiera tenía el menor interés en él. Ella lo toleraba como amigo, pero se aseguró con vehemencia a nunca ir más allá, a pesar de que sólo hubiera sido más fácil salir con él desde que fueron atados juntos a todo. Siempre eran el rey y la reina de el baile que hubiera, ya que eran los lideres de sus respectivos géneros, y los dos estaban decentemente acomodados (aunque Patán un poco más, lo cual era una de las principales razones por las que organizaba las fiestas).

Pero mientras lo veía tomarse una cerveza barata, no podía haber estado menos emborrachado. A pesar de lo fácil que probablemente hubiera sido salir con él, estaba muy contenta de que ella nunca lo hizo.

–Dios, ellos son animales– dijo a su lado su mejor amiga Brisa "Brutilda" Thorston, mientras observaba a su hermano gemelo Bryan "Brutacio" Thorston sostener el embudo. Ambos gemelos odiaban sus nombres, y estaban incluso considerando el cambio legal de sus nombres a Brutacio y Brutilda. Ellos estaban, básicamente, esperando hasta después de la graduación para que sus padres no pudieran detenerlos. Astrid ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran los orígenes de sus apodos, así es como siempre fueron llamados. –Espero que los chicos de la universidad tengan un poco más de delicadeza. –

–Deberían. Son mayores, por lo que es de esperar que sean más maduros– dijo Astrid, sorbiendo su cerveza. Oyeron la puerta abrirse y ambas miraron hacia arriba para ver entrar a Héctor "Hipo" Abadejo y a Pedro "Patapez" Ingerman.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí?– Preguntó Brutilda. Hipo y Patapez estaban sin duda en la parte inferior del tótem. Hipo consiguió su apodo al tener hipo constante en el jardín de niños y Patapez consiguió el suyo por una experiencia muy horrible en ciencia de tercer grado. Ellos eran los más inteligentes, pero también eran los más grandes nerds, especialmente Hipo. El pudo haberse puesto un poco atractivo durante el tercer año, pero pensaba que era mejor que todo el mundo, y ninguno de los chicos populares lo podían soportar a causa de ello. No les gustaba tener su reputación en duda o ser burlados.

–Tal vez tratando de ser normales por una vez.–Astrid se burló. –Lo que sea, deja que ellos hagan lo que quieran. Probablemente se irán que unos cinco minutos. Dios sabe que probablemente no pueden manejar el licor ni la interacción social.– Ella terminó su bebida. –¿Por qué no estoy borracha todavía?– Preguntó ella. Brutilda sonrió.

–Tenemos que arreglar eso– dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

><p>–Patapez, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Hipo preguntó mientras se detuvieron en la residencia Mocoso. Incluso en el interior del coche, Hipo podía oír la música. Era tan alta. Había personas de pie alrededor, fumando cigarrillos y sosteniendo vasos rojos. Eso posiblemente no podía ser legal. ¿Qué pasa si un policía conducía por el camino? Esto no era un campus de la universidad, ¡no había manera de que esto pudiera ser legal! –¿Por qué estamos en la fiesta de Patán Mocoso?–<p>

–Debido a que, Hipo, somos de la tercera edad. Somos personas mayores que han ido exactamente a cero por ciento de las fiestas de la escuela secundaria. Eso tiene que cambiar. ¡No podemos graduarnos sin haber tenido una experiencia real de la escuela secundaria! –Dijo Patapez.

–He disfrutado de mi experiencia en la preparatoria en su mayor parte, muchas gracias.–

–¿Tú has disfrutado de ser el chico menos popular en nuestro grado?–

–Si. Yo no necesito la popularidad.–

–Hipo, vamos, solo por mí. ¡Podríamos caminar lejos de la fiesta de esta noche con una amiga! Creo que hay al menos un por ciento de posibilidades que a los sesenta y cinco años.–

Hipo puso los ojos. Él muy altamente dudaba de que fuera a tener alguna diversión en esta fiesta y aún más altamente dudaba salir de ella con una amiga. No era como si hubiera alguna misteriosa chica, nueva y hermosa ahí que no hubiera conocido aún a Hipo y caería enamorada de él. Eso no sucedería, sobre todo, no a él. De todos modos, él dudaba que incluso tuviera cualquier tipo de relación hasta la universidad.

–Astrid está ahí…– Dijo Patapez. Hipo puso los ojos aún más exageradamente.

–Si Patapez, porque Astrid Hofferson tiene la más mínima idea sobre mí.–

–Hipo, ella va a estar bebiendo. Hay un ochenta y cinco punto siete por ciento de que va a ser más dispuesta de lo normal– Patapez declaró su asunto con total naturalidad. Hipo fulminó con la mirada.

–Yo no voy a aprovecharme de la borrachera de Astrid. Yo no soy ese chico y no puedo creer que tu incluso lo estas sugiriendo– espetó. Patapez parecía culpable después de eso.

–Vamos, Hipo. Es nuestra última oportunidad. Es nuestro último año y no sucederá otra vez. ¿No podemos tratar de divertirnos esta noche?– preguntó. Hipo lo miró fijamente por unos momentos antes de suspirar.

–Esta bien.– Patapez básicamente vitoreó y apagó el coche, saltó como si fuera a un decatlón académico, en lugar de a una fiesta de escuela secundaria. Hipo salió también y caminó detrás de su amigo rebote mientras caminaban hacia la casa. Dios, le gustaría poder decirle algo a Patapez, decirle que se calmara, pero él sabía que sería inútil. Patapez era increíblemente socialmente inepto, e Hipo sabía que no era mucho mejor. Pero al menos sabía que no pertenecía a la fiesta de Patán Mocoso.

Mientras caminaban al interior, todo el mundo se quedó mirándolos. Era muy incómodo. Hipo tuvo un fuerte impulso de decir algo descarado, pero había demasiada gente a su alrededor que lo podría partir a la mitad si realmente quisieran, y no dudaba de que lo harían si tuviera el descaro de insultarlos, incluso si era de una manera que no podían entender. Y luego Patán los vio, sus cejas tejieron juntas mientras los miraba, así que Hipo agarró el brazo de Patapez, refugiándose en la cocina por seguridad, sólo para caminar a una muy tambaleante Astrid Hofferson. Él la agarró por los brazos para asegurarse de que no se cayera, y una vez que sabía que no iba a hacerlo, ella dio un salto atrás de él, golpeando a sus manos como si se hubiera quemado.

–¡Cuidado, nerd!– le espetó antes de salir de la cocina, con su amiga Brutilda detrás de ella. El olor de alcohol había sido increíblemente fuerte en su aliento. Dios, Hipo realmente no quería estar allí.

–¿No podemos irnos?–Hipo gimió.

–¡Eso no s experimentar, Hipo! Toma por lo menos un trago– dijo Patapez empujando una cerveza a las manos de Hipo. Hipo volvió a gemir cuando él la tomó.

–¿Qué pasa contigo?– preguntó.

–Uno de nosotros tiene que ser el conductor designado, y ya que es mi coche…– Hipo rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, Patapez tendría una excusa para no beber. Él sabría todo acerca de la experiencia sin ninguna verdadera experiencia. Hipo miró la lata en la mano y la abrió, arrugando la nariz ante el olor antes de tomar un sorbo. Inicialmente quería escupirlo, pero una parte de él realmente se preguntaba el punto de todo esto y porque a la gente le gustaba tanto. Así que Hipo tomó otro sorbo, pero entonces sólo comenzó básicamente a resoplarla.

Él lo bebió demasiado rápido, teniendo en cuenta que sabía asqueroso y que no quería obligarse a beber por la noche. Pero Hipo nunca había tenido una copa antes en su vida y no tenía idea de la cantidad de un peso ligero que sería, porque la bebida solo lo tenía tambaleante. Patapez le dio otra en la mano, sin embargo, e Hipo se sentía un poco más liberal que con uno, bebiéndola y obligándose a no amordazar con todos los gustos. Sabía que Patapez sentía que si bebía un poco (aunque no fuera más que de una lata, gustaría consumirlo) parecía bueno, pero Hipo realmente no se sentía muy bien. Cuanto más bebía, menos fresco se sentía en realidad. No le gustaba la forma en que su cabeza se sentía y no le gustaba que la posición fuera de repente un tema.

Ellos vagaron alrededor, antes de que Hipo supiera que tenía que hacer algún tipo de escape. Odiaba que todo el mundo estuviera observando y mirándolos como si fueran una especie de espectáculo. Era absolutamente lo peor.

–¡Tengo que salir de esta multitud! ¡Ya vuelvo!– básicamente le gritó con ganas de hacerse oír por encima de la música. Patapez parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero Hipo simplemente se alejó, escapando de un conjunto posterior de escaleras de la cocina que llevaban al segundo piso.

* * *

><p>Astrid bebía su tercer vodka. Ella ahora estaba mucho menos estable en sus pies y la música le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar de beber. También estaba el asunto de que Hipo Abadejo la había tocado y ella necesitaba olvidarse de eso.<p>

De repente Brutilda jadeó y Astrid dio un salto, mirando a su alrededor para ver que pasó, tal vez era alguien teniendo sexo delante de todos o había comenzado una lucha (ambas cosas eran comunes en estas fiestas). Brutilda agarró el brazo de Astrid con una mano y usó la otra para apuntar en dirección a la puerta principal. La leyenda de la escuela secundaria y estudiante de la universidad de la comunidad local Eret Lindberg Jr. - hijo de Sr. Eret Lindberg. (el más grande vendedor de coches en todo el condado). - Sólo había caminado por ella, y no era ningún secreto que Tilda estuviera grandemente enamorada de él.

–¡No puedo creer que él vino! Iré a hablar con él– dijo antes de dejar su bebida a un lado, ajustar sus pechos y dejar a Astrid bebiendo sola. Astrid la vio caminar hacia Eret e inmediatamente batió sus pestañas hacia él. Eret no parecía muy interesado, pero Brutilda era muy persistente a veces. A Tilda le gustaban los retos y honestamente, Astrid pensaba que serian lindos juntos si Eret quitara su cabeza de su trasero de una vez.

Astrid se alejó de la escena y continuó disfrutando en gran medida de su bebida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar su copa, un brazo rodeó su cuello y ella se quedó sin aliento con enojo, giró su cabeza para mirar a Patán. Ella se movió de debajo de su brazo, empujándolo.

–¿Qué te he dicho sobre el tacto, Patán?– Preguntó Astrid.

–Ah, vamos nena, ¡sólo estoy siendo amable!– Patán respondió, así de fácil su sonrisa se formó permanentemente en su rostro. Astrid puso los ojos.

–Si, realmente amable.–

–Relájate, nena.–

–¡No me llames nena!–

–¡Es el último año, Astrid! ¡Esta es nuestras última primera fiestas juntos y creo que finalmente debemos hacer lo que todo el mundo ha estado esperando que hagamos! Ya sabes… intimar.–

Astrid quiso vomitar ante la idea de tener a Patán metiendo su pene dentro de ella. Mientras ella apenas lo podía soportar, su enamoramiento de ella no era ningún secreto. Todo había comenzado cuando estaban en primer grado y había sido una constante molestia a lo largo de todo su tiempo en la escuela. No había más de una razón para salir con él sin embargo. A ella no le gustaba su estilo y nunca lo haría. –Prefiero hacerlo con un puercoespín, para ser honesta– dijo.

–Astrid, estás borracha, estoy borracho, ¡no podemos simplemente dejar de estar borrachos! Una noche, vamos. Te va a encantar. Voy a dejar que te preguntes porque nunca fuiste mía desde la primera vez que pudiste.– Patán la tenía contra la pared, y dios, a Astrid realmente no le gustaba ser acorralada. Sobre todo por un desgraciado que era solo "amigo" de ella.

–No voy a tener sexo contigo, Patán.–

–Vamos nena, sólo una noche...– La mano de Patán pasó de su lado a su entrepierna, y pues no, Astrid no estaba para eso. Ella llevó su rodilla hasta su entrepierna y él se alejó jadeando ruidosamente por el dolor. Astrid vertió el resto de su bebida en su cabeza antes de retirarse por las escaleras.

Ella fue directamente a la habitación de Patán, con la intención de romper la mayoría de sus posesiones más preciadas en un arranque de rabia posiblemente psicótico, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Hipo Abadejo sentado en la cama del otro chico. Hipo levantó la vista cuando ella entró, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

><p>Con solo ver todos los trofeos y la parafernalia adolescente, Hipo sabia que debía haber tropezado en la habitación de Patán. Miró a su alrededor, incapaz de dejar de ver más de cerca la forma que tenían los trofeos, todos los cuales eran cosas que realmente importaban en el mundo, antes de que él se sentó en la cama mirando cuestionablemente. Su cabeza se sentía confusa y él se sentía aún más tambaleante y realmente no le gustaba eso.<p>

Básicamente se había sentado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Hipo esperaba que fuera Patán, o alguna pareja en busca de un lugar para tener sexo en estado de ebriedad, pero en su lugar era Astrid. Eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– Astrid preguntó entrando en la habitación. Ella estaba obviamente muy borracha, mucho más que Hipo, teniendo en cuenta que se balanceaba cuando caminaba. Hipo se preguntó cuánto había bebido.

–Yo… yo necesitaba escapar del ruido.– Hipo respondió después de un momento. Astrid asintió y lo miró fijamente por unos momentos. A Hipo no le gustó la mirada que le estaba dando. Le recordaba a la mirada que una leona le daría a su presa justo antes de atacar. Él tragó saliva.

Ella miró a su alrededor por un momento, antes de establecer de nuevo sus ojos en Hipo, y si, a él realmente no le gustaba esa mirada. Claro, había estado grandemente enamorado de Astrid desde… siempre, pero nunca lo había mirado antes. Así que con su mirada fija en él era como si fuese un pedazo de carne… era muy desconcertante para él.

Astrid entró más en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Hipo no se dio cuenta cuando el candado de cerrado hizo clic. –Sabes…– empezó sonriendo –iba a venir aquí a destruir las cosas favoritas de Patán, teniendo en cuenta que constantemente ha tratado de llevarme a su cama. Pero creo que sé de algo que lo enojaría aun más…– Ella comenzó a caminar hacia Hipo y sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo. A pesar del leve temor a su paso, Astrid se acercó con la misma cantidad de confianza que tenía en la escuela. Ella era increíblemente intimidante.

–¿Qué quieres decir?–

–Estoy harta del comportamiento de Patán. Quiero hacerlo enojar. ¿No lo había dicho ya?–

–¿Y yo soy parte de eso?– Hipo preguntó con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Astrid asintió mientras se levantaba frente a él, antes de que ella lo empujara sobre su espalda. No creía que sus ojos pudieran abrirse más, pero lo hicieron, básicamente, sobresalían de su cabeza. Él miró como Astrid abrió fácilmente su cinturón y comenzaba a trabajar en la apertura de sus pantalones. – ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?–

–Voy a tener relaciones sexuales contigo. En la cama de Patán.– Astrid respondió mientras comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones vaqueros.

–¡Espera! ¿Qué?– Hipo preguntó sentándose. Astrid suspiró y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, haciendo caso omiso de las manos tratando de que dejara de hacerlo. El corazón de Hipo se sentía como si fuera a salírsele de su pecho.

–Vamos, Hipo, no me digas que no quieres esto. Todo el mundo y tu madre saben que has estado enamorado de mí desde el preescolar– dijo Astrid, empujándolo hacia abajo una vez que su camisa estaba desabrochada y su pecho estaba expuesto. Pasó las manos por encima de su cuerpo delgado, Hipo se sonrojó ante su creciente desnudez y el hecho de que sin duda una parte de él muy notablemente despertó.

–Ni siquiera me gustas.– él replicó débilmente.

–¿Y qué? Los dos estamos borrachos. Quiero darle su merecido a Patán por ser un idiota y te doy la oportunidad de acostarte conmigo. Es una situación de ganar - ganar. Los dos solo nos vamos a ayudar el uno al otro.– Astrid quitó los zapatos y los calcetines de Hipo antes de tirar de sus pantalones y ropa interior, liberando su casi completamente erecto miembro. Ella lo tomó de la mano y empezó a acariciarlo mientras sonreía. – Además, yo realmente no siento como si estuvieras en contra de esto en este momento.–

Hipo se tragó un gemido de placer. No podía hacer esto. Sólo estaba un poco borracho, mientras que Astrid estaba mucho más borracha, ¡y ella lo odiaba! Ella nunca lo perdonaría por dejar que ella hiciera eso. Pero mientras ella lo acariciaba, su cuerpo seguía traicionándolo y él gimió, porque el realmente la amaba. Siempre lo hizo.

Y honestamente, ella parecía quererlo realmente este momento, y era agradable sentirse querido por una vez.

–Caray Hipo, en realidad no eres tan terrible cuando estás desnudo.– Susurró Astrid, antes de que ella se puso de pie con la espalda recto y se quitó su propia ropa. Hipo solo la miraba, su pene se crispaba a la vista de su cuerpo desnudo una vez que todas sus ropas estaban en el suelo. Su rostro estaba rojo como el tomate.

Ella sonrió y se puso en la parte superior de él, sentada sobre su pecho. Por un momento, Hipo pensó que iba a darle un beso, pero ella llegó a su espalda y continuó acariciándolo.

–Astrid, por favor…–

Astrid suspiró. –Hipo, sólo cállate– dijo antes de moverse hacia atrás y frotarse contra el pene de Hipo. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos mientras su longitud se frotó contra su clítoris. Hipo gimió ante la sensación.

- ¿Qué… se supone que voy a … hacer algo? – preguntó. Dios, era un virgen total. Odiaba la forma en que estaba desorientado. Nunca había esperado que esto sucediera y el no era un observador porno.

–Se supone que te callaras– ella dijo con los dientes apretados, antes de que ella se inclinó, agarró su miembro y se mantuvo en posición. Él se le quedó mirando, viendo como poco a poco se deslizaba sobre él, y honestamente, la forma en que sus ojos se cerraron lo ponía nervioso. No quería hacerle daño, a pesar de que el calor alrededor de él era algo que instintivamente sólo quería empujar. ¡Ni siquiera había hecho alguna preparación e Hipo sabía que era una necesidad básica!

–Acaso… ¿te duele?– Preguntó Hipo.

–Si, Hipo, me duele. No he tenido sexo desde hace tiempo. Pero no te preocupes. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.– Ella básicamente se sentó en él durante unos momentos, antes de que ella comenzó a rodar sus caderas e Hipo gimió. Eso se sentía muy bien. Astrid gimió suavemente y se levantó un poco, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en él. –Jesucristo, si…– gimió.

Comenzó básicamente a saltar en el miembro de Hipo, sus manos agarrando sus propios pechos mientras ella gemía. Sonaba muy fuerte, pero Hipo sabía que no iba a ser escuchada sobre la música. Él, por el contrario, realmente no sabía qué hacer con sus manos o sus pies. Lo único que podía hacer era sentarse allí y apretar los dientes, sin saber qué hacer. Astrid notó esto y suspiró, antes de que ella tomara una de sus manos, poniéndola sobre su pecho.

–Aprieta…– Respiró para moverse un poco más rápido. Él gruño en voz baja, antes de apretar su pecho, completamente seguro de si lo estaba haciendo ahora. Astrid gimió, pero no sonaba como un quejido de placer, sonaba más como un gruñido de fastidio. –Está bien, esto no está funcionando. Espera.– Astrid se quitó de él y el miembro de Hipo se sentía húmedo y extraño. –Siéntate contra la cabecera.– ella exigió e Hipo se trasladó a obedecer rápidamente. Él no quería hacerla enojar, incluso si pasara tan rápidamente, hizo su mundo cambiar un poco.

Astrid se recostó contra su pecho, de rodillas sobre él. Ella agarró su miembro y lo apretó contra sí misma, antes de caer de nuevo en él con facilidad, como si sus cuerpos hubieran encajado justo ahora. Astrid dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado mientras entraba de nuevo y de inmediato comenzó a moverse, montándolo como su no hubiera un mañana, con las manos sobre sus muslos para que pudiera obtener el ángulo justo.

Hipo decidió dejar de retenerse y comenzó a gemir, dejando a su cuerpo actuar por sí mismo, lo que significa rodar sus caderas en Astrid. Definitivamente a ella parecía gustarle, como su respiración se enganchó cuando empezó.

–Frota mi clítoris…– Astrid exhaló.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Hipo.

Astrid gimió y se recostó contra él. Le tomó la mano y frotó los dedos sobre su clítoris palpitante –Como… duro y rápido… - dijo, e Hipo escuchó, frotando con nerviosismo de la forma en que ella le dijo. Podía hacer esto, él podría seguir instrucciones. Y la forma en que ella se quejaba le hacía saber que lo estaba haciendo por lo menos un poco bien. Ella agarró la otra mano y la colocó sobre su pecho de nuevo –No aprietes demasiado duro– advirtió e Hipo asintió, apretando con más suavidad. Rozó su pulgar sobre su pezón con visera para ver qué tipo de reacción obtendría y el suspiró de felicidad cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido el cual le hizo sonreír.

Parecían moverse juntos por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, Hipo se convirtió particularmente más activo con cada momento que pasaba. Todavía estaba un poco nervioso, pero era lo suficientemente bueno, aparentemente, debido a las disminuyentes demandas de Astrid.

Pero lo que parecía para siempre, no era tan duradero en absoluto e Hipo podía sentir que él se estaba acercando. Astrid estaba apoyada contra él más fuertemente ahora, su espalda se arqueaba tanto que su cabeza estaba en su hombro. Su mano se movía tan rápido sobre su clítoris, que sentía que iba a explotar y ella gemía tan fuertemente ahora.

–Oh dios… ¡oh dios!– ella gritó y entonces lo miró, y aunque probablemente no era el momento menos orgulloso de la vida de Hipo, era el momento que lo era en realidad. La expresión de su rostro había sido suficiente para llevarlo al borde. Ella se había mirado tan destrozada y era gracias a él, incluso si ella hubiera sido quien hizo todo el trabajo. Y también estaba el hecho de que él nunca pensó verla de esa manera.

Presionó duro y gimió en voz alta, estaba llegando, y cuando terminó, sintió tensarse. Él pensó que iba a moverse lejos de él y dejarlo allí en su vergüenza, pero en su lugar… ella iba a llegar también. Podía sentirlo en torno a él y Dios, se sentía jodidamente bueno.

Una vez que Astrid bajó, ella se derrumbó pesadamente contra Hipo. Ambos estaban calientes, pegajosos y respiraban con dificultad. Hipo no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Ellos simplemente se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos, antes de que Hipo comenzara a sentirse un poco incomodo. Como si Astrid hubiera leído su mente, ella se quitó de encima de él y se acostó en la cama, con las rodillas hacia arriba y el brazo sobre la frente.

–Tu… ¿estás bien?– Preguntó Hipo. Ella movió su brazo y lo miró.

–Oh… sí, estoy bien– ella respondió, antes de sonreír –Y ahora no tendrás que ir virgen a la universidad.–

Hipo se sonrojó ante eso y se levantó. Quería limpiarse, pero la caja de pañuelos en la mesita de noche estaba vacía e Hipo realmente no quería saber porque. Así que decidió que lo mejor era simplemente llegar a su casa y lavarse la vergüenza. Astrid lo observó mientras tomaba su ropa y se vistió.

–No… no le digas a nadie sobre esto. ¿De acuerdo?– preguntó Astrid, y su voz sonaba tan pequeña y tímida que Hipo realmente se congeló. Nunca antes la había oído hablar así. Era extraño oírla así, la gran y poderosa Astrid Hofferson, que siempre estaba en la cima del mundo y no tenía miedo a nada.

–No lo haré– dijo en voz baja, abotonándose la camisa. –Uh… nos vemos en la escuela…– dijo torpemente mientras se ponía los zapatos. Él no la miró cuando caminaba hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave. El se sonrojó aun más, antes de desbloquearla y salir.

Afortunadamente, Patapez no discutió cuando Hipo dijo que quería irse. También no cuestionó el aspecto desalineado de Hipo o el hecho de que muy obviamente olía a sexo. Hipo estaba muy agradecido con su amigo en ese momento. Él solo quería llegar a casa y no detenerse con el hecho de que él acababa de tener sexo con Astrid.

* * *

><p>Astrid se quedó mirando el techo después de que Hipo se fue. Sabía que tenía que levantarse, pero ella… ella no podía levantarse. Quería simplemente quedarse allí. Hipo había sido… sorprendentemente bueno. Claro, el llegó un poco rápido y estaba nervioso hasta el final, pero todavía había tenido un orgasmo bastante decente. En realidad más que decente… e Hipo Abadejo de todas las personas…<p>

Y cuando ella lo miró bien antes de que llegara… algo cambió. No sabía cómo, ni de qué manera, pero… se veía diferente.

Pero ahora él se había ido y ella se quedó sudorosa, pegajosa y sintiéndose algo rara. Ella tenía que levantarse y vestirse antes de que Patán entrara y pensara que lo estaba esperando o alguna estupidez por el estilo. El solo imaginar que él pensara que había cambiado rápidamente de parecer, le provocaba nauseas, pero la idea de irse no era mucho mejor. Ella sólo… quería disfrutar de una secuela.

–Esta es una locura… tuve sexo con Hipo Abadejo ¿y ahora quiero sentarme y disfrutar de cómo se sentía? Me estoy volviendo loca.– ella se dijo a si misma, negando con la cabeza, pero ella no se movió. Esperó unos minutos más, solo pensar en lo que había hecho, finalmente se levantó, se vistió y se fue a su casa. Ella de repente ya no quería estar en la fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Realmente esto fue más dificil de hacer de lo que pensaba; escribir (aunque sea solo una traduccion) es diferente a leer. Pero ya me meti en esto y no pienso echarme para atras.<strong>

**Una vez más le doy los creditos de la historia a HouseHaddock.**

**No pienso hacer solamente traducciones, ya estoy escribiendo un fanfic que espero publicar pronto.**

**No se vayan sin revisar por favor, para mi es importante que comenten.**

**Saludos.**

**Dreamdy.**


End file.
